Antojos de chocolate
by Aiiri
Summary: Rin quería pasar un tiempo de calidad con su novio, pero no contaba que Makoto tuviera otros planes, algo más dulces. (MakoRin Week, día 2)


_**¡Buenas noches amores! **_

_**Este fic corresponde al día dos de la MakoRin Week, que no pude publicar ya que me había quedado sin internet.**_

_**Perdonen mis errores!  
><strong>_

_**Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

><p>Una de las cosas que más amaba Makoto a parte de su novio con afilados dientes de tiburón, era el chocolate; no importaba de qué tipo se tratase, si era blanco o negro, con almendras o leche; a él le encantaban todos por igual. Fue en ese mismo instante en el que Rin estaba devorando su boca con una maestría inigualable, que comenzó a tener una feroz hambre de la dulzura del cacao. Un suspiro, que pareció un gemido, salió de su boca mientras sentía cómo la lengua de su depredador seducía a la suya para llevarla a un desenfrenado baile, con movimientos suaves y lentos. Cada vez que se besaban, era como si se embriagara con un licor de amor con tintes afrodisiacos, pues el calor nunca tardaba en llegar. Sin embargo, no podía concentrarse en el placer que Rin le estaba proporcionando, ya que el capricho de querer comer chocolate, no lo dejaba en paz. Se separó del pelirrojo con algo de esfuerzo, un hilillo de saliva fue lo que acusó el precioso crimen que habían cometido.<p>

—Rin… —Decía sonrojado y con la respiración agitada— Creo que tengo antojo de chocolate…

El chico de hebras rojizas se separó del más alto, ambos se encontraban en la casa de éste último, disfrutando que sus padres hayan decidido salir junto a los niños a un largo viaje familiar. Lo miró parpadeando un par de veces mientras procesaba la información entregada.

— ¿Tienes antojos? No me digas que… ¿Estás embarazado? —Incrédulo, el nadador de orbes escarlata le preguntó al hermoso muchacho.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Los hombres no se embarazan —Makoto suspiró tratando de recuperar su aliento— ¿Nunca has tenido un antojo?

—Los antojos sólo los tienen las embarazadas —Replicó cruzándose de brazos— En serio… Puede ser psicológico —Insinuó sobre el "posible estado" de la orca.

—Ya dije que no es eso, sólo tengo ganas de comer chocolate —Hizo un puchero provocándole al depredador ciertas motivaciones carnales.

—Bueno… —Rin se acercó peligrosamente al nadador de espalda— Puedes comer todo el chocolate que quieras después de terminar aquí —Tomó el labio inferior de su novio entre sus afilados dientes, para luego introducir nuevamente su lengua a ese adictivo paraíso.

—Mmh… Lo siento Rin, pero realmente quiero comer chocolate ahora… —Se separó nuevamente de su novio y se levantó de la cama— Iré a ver si tengo.

—Ah, está bien —Dijo resignado el tiburón acaparando todo el colchón— Pero no te librarás de ésta.

Makoto sólo le sonrió y se dirigió en busca de sus ansiados chocolates, cuando sus padres compraban, siempre los escondían en lo más alto de la despensa, para que los dos pequeños diablitos no terminaran por comérselos todos en un día. Alzó la mirada buscando una señal de dulzura, pero no había nada, sólo cereales y cajas con contenidos misteriosos para él, ya que la cocina era un terreno inexplorado y que muy pocas veces recorría. Rin apareció a los pocos minutos después, aburrido de tener que esperar a su novio.

— ¿Ya podemos seguir? —Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—No hay chocolate —Makoto se volteó a ver al más bajo con una mirada decepcionada.

—Que tragedia… —El tiburón, siendo el depredador que es, se acercó lentamente a su presa hasta rodearla con sus garras— Tal vez pueda quitarte ese antojo —Ronroneó en el cuello de su amor.

—Rin… —Otra vez se separó del chico— Vamos a comprar.

— ¿Qué? Makoto sólo es chocolate… Puedes comerlo cualquier otro día —Rin protestó algo impaciente, pronto comenzaría un torneo y ya no podría verse con su novio en varias semanas, lo que conllevaría a un gran cúmulo de tensión, entre otras cosas.

—Mi antojo no desaparecerá hasta que coma —De repente, cuando el pelirrojo ya estaba por molestarse; Makoto lo abrazó y lo miró con ojos de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia, con hipotermia y neumonía— Por favor… Después… Podremos hacer lo que tú quieras —Esto último lo dijo con un lindo sonrojo.

—De acuerdo —Rin se rindió antes las últimas, prometedoras palabras del muchacho de hebras olivas.

Makoto besó dulcemente a su novio, para luego ir en busca de una chaqueta, mientras que Rin sólo suspiraba resignado, su precioso chico siempre conseguía todo lo que quería, absolutamente todo.

Ambos caminaban por las calles de Iwatobi, en busca de la única chocolatería que había cerca, pero cuando hallaron con ella, un gran aviso de papel pegado en la puerta de vidrio, les informó que estaba cerrada por renovación. El más alto no lo podía creer, definitivamente no era su día; suspiró por cuarta o tercera vez, y fijó su mirada al nadador de orbes escarlata; éste sólo se encogió de hombros, él podría aliviar la angustia de su novio, pero Makoto sólo quería los estúpidos chocolates.

—Debe haber otra chocolatería por aquí —Decía pensativo el chico de hebras olivas.

— ¿Por qué no, simplemente compras los que venden en las tiendas y volvemos a lo que estábamos haciendo? —El más bajo le dio una sonrisa, tratando de que Makoto entendiera la indirecta.

—No… Quiero chocolates caseros —Rin sólo rodó los ojos exasperado, realmente tenía sospechas sobre si su amor estaba embarazado.

—Entonces, has tú el chocolate que quieras —Un brillo apareció en los profundos bosques, lo que le hizo temer al depredador.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Rin hagamos chocolates! —Con una gran y hermosa sonrisa, tomó ambas manos del tiburón.

—Espera… Makoto ni si quiera conoces la cocina.

—Vamos, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Rin fue arrastrado por su novio a la compra de los ingredientes, le había preguntado si sabía si quiera lo que tenía que comprar para hacer chocolate; Makoto simplemente sonrió y le respondió que no tenía idea, así que tuvieron que preguntarle a una de las vendedoras de la repostería en la que estaban comprando. Ya después de conseguir todo lo que necesitaban, regresaron a la casa con varias bolsas. Ahora ambos adolescentes se encontraban en la cocina, a punto de crear el chocolate más dulce o el más desastroso de sus vidas.

—Bien, primero hay que moler el cacao —Decía Rin leyendo la receta que le entregó la mujer de la repostería. Se habían quedado en silencio por varios minutos, el chico orca molía los granos, con una paciencia increíble, cosa que le hizo desesperar— ¿Puedes hacerlo más rápido?

—El chocolate se hace con paciencia…

—Pero estás usando mucha paciencia, déjame intentarlo —Le quitó el cacao y comenzó a molerlo con gran habilidad.

—Vaya Rin, eres increíble —Lo elogió mientras tomaba la receta— ahora hay que poner una olla con agua a calentar.

Makoto sacó una olla mediana y la llenó de agua, para luego ponerla al fuego, pero justo en el momento en que se dio vuelta, Rin también lo hizo, provocando que chocaran y el agua cayera encima del cacao y también del tiburón.

—Lo siento… —Se disculpó avergonzado mientras miraba a su novio con ojos de cachorro para que no se enfadara con él. Rin resopló molesto pero la molestia sólo le duró unos segundos al ver directamente a sus preciosos orbes— Intentémoslo de nuevo…

En el segundo intento, no chocaron ni nada, pero según la receta, debían poner el cacao molido en una olla más pequeña y colocarla en la olla con agua caliente, pero el tiburón no lo hizo al pie de la letra, por lo que vertió el cacao directamente al agua, provocando que se echara a perder. El tercer intento fue algo mejor, al menos habían hecho los dos primeros pasos bien, pero cuando llegó el momento de añadir el azúcar al cacao ya fundido, Makoto lo confundió con la sal, y añadió ésta última. El cuarto intento resultó mucho mejor, esta vez fue Rin quien le añadió el azúcar, leche, menta y coco, estas dos esencias por caprichos de su novio, lo que le ratificaba la idea de que estuviese embarazado. Tenían que vertir el ahora chocolate en los moldes que tenían, pero por desgracia, Makoto no tenía buen pulso en ese sentido y terminó por derramarlo todo. El tiburón estaba perdiendo la pizca de paciencia que le quedaba, ya sería la quinta vez que lo intentarían.

—Bien, tú sólo observarás, yo me encargaré de todo —El depredador comenzó a hacer todo el proceso de nuevo, cuando había llegado a la casa de Makoto, aún estaba de día, pero ya a esas alturas, la luna reinaba el cielo nocturno.

— ¡Yo también quiero intentar! —Protestó el más alto frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—No… Esta ya es la quinta vez —Miró de reojo el precioso puchero que su novio estaba haciendo.

—Ah —Suspiró— Bien, tal vez tengas razón, realmente soy un desastre en la cocina.

—No te preocupes, Te prepararé tu estúpido chocolate y no le añadiré un kilo de azúcar como tú lo hiciste.

— ¡Pero Rin, tiene que quedar dulce!

—Sí, pero no tan exageradamente dulce…

Después de hacer el chocolate por quinta vez, Rin los puso en el refrigerador para dejar que se enfriaran y mientras esperaban a que estuviesen listos, decidieron limpiar el gran desastre que habían dejado en la cocina. Ya pasando el tiempo requerido, sacaron los chocolates ya listos, el tiburón probó un poco, sorprendiéndose de lo deliciosos que le habían quedado.

—No me gustan los chocolates, pero no están para nada mal —Tomó otro chocolate para dárselo en la boca a su novio, pero éste se negó dulcemente— En serio, están dulces como tú querías.

—Lo creo, pero la verdad es que… ver tanto chocolate… hizo que se me quitara el antojo —Con cada palabra que decía la orca, el ceño de Rin se fruncía más.

—Makoto… —El más bajo acarició las mejillas del de orbes esmeraldas, para luego pellizcarlas.

— ¡Rin! ¡Eso duele! —Alegaba mientras se sobaba sus adoloridas mejillas.

—Te mereces más que eso —Se cruzó de brazos molesto— Dios, no puedo creer que haya perdido el tiempo con todo esto.

—Perdóname —Se acercó rodeando sus brazos por el cuello del nadador— Si quieres… Podemos hacer lo que quieras, ahora —Ronroneó en el oído de su novio, sabiendo lo que le provocaba.

—Ya era hora —Sonrió de forma seductora mientras respiraba el aroma de Makoto. Lo abrazó por la cintura y lo apoyó contra el mesón de la cocina para luego devorar sus labios con voracidad. Makoto puso uno de sus brazos en el mesón para no caerse, sin darse cuenta de había una cacerola con el chocolate que había sobrado, por lo que terminó por derramar todo aquel delicioso dulce.

—Oh no… Y acabamos de limpiar —Se lamentaba el más alto mirando su mano bañada en chocolate.

—Makoto… —Rin tomó la mano de su novio— ¿Seguro que ya no tienes antojo de chocolate? —Preguntó lamiendo muy sexymente el chocolate de sus dedos.

—Tal vez… Un poco —Decía hipnotizado por los sensuales movimientos de la lengua del tiburón.

A Rin no le gustaba el chocolate, pero no podía quejarse cuando se usaba para ciertas cosas, en especial cuando hacía el papel de afrodisíaco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qué les pareció? <strong>_

_**Preciosas criaturas, este fic debió ser publicado el día dos! que correspondía a este tema, pero bueno ya saben mi excusa.**_

_**Es todo! La MakoRin Week aún no acaba así que pueden participar si quieren!**_

_**Se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
